


Star Wars One-Shots With Characters From Rebels and Clone Wars

by cinderwing64



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AUs, F/M, Just two friends talking, Order 66, Post-Battle of Endor, Sad, Volleyball, requests are open, rexsoka, some of these are super sad, wolffe is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: One-Shots from characters from the Clone Wars and Star Wars: Rebels!Also, this is my first work on AO3, so please tell me what you think! (I'm terrible at titles)
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of Endor, Hera and Rex talk.

Rex sat down on the ground outside the _Ghost_ , a cup of water in his hand. The Battle of Endor was over. The Rebellion had won. 

Sure, Rex was happy about it, but he wasn’t as happy as he thought he would be. 

Wolffe had died in the battle. And he had gotten a memorial that Rex did himself. 

But now he had no one, it seemed like. All his brothers were dead, his general was dead, and Ahsoka was dead. Kanan was dead. Ezra was missing, and Rex didn't even know if he was still alive anymore. Gregor was dead. Fives, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Echo… and so many more of his brothers. Gone. 

War had a price. That was one thing Rex knew for sure. He didn’t know what to fight for anymore. 

He had been bred for war. A clone wasn’t supposed to live as long as Rex had. 

Rex was thirty-six years old. That meant with his accelerated growth, he was at the physical age of a seventy-two-year-old. 

He shouldn’t be fighting. He felt that if he fought in another battle, it would be his last. 

Rex swirled the water in his cup and sighed. He wished things were different. He wished more of his brothers were alive, and that Ahsoka or Anakin could just make him laugh one last time. 

He would have given up so much just to see them smile one last time. 

Rex felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise. “General!” he said. 

Hera smiled down at him. “Hey, Rex,” she said softly. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Rex said. “Just...thinking.” 

Hera sat down next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Rex sighed. “I don't know. It's just--I've seen more of my brothers die than I care to admit, and I just wish that someone was there. Someone who’s seen the things I have. Someone who’s fought by my side.” 

Hera put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve seen a lot,” she started. “Not as much as you have, but I grew up during the Clone War. The only things I’ve seen throughout my entire life is war and bloodshed. My father is a military leader. I know a lot about what war does to people. I remember when the Separatists invaded Ryloth, and the Republic freed us. I remember the clones on my planet, and they saved my life. So I've always had a soft spot for soldiers, because I've seen what war does to people, and it's all I've ever known.” 

Rex nodded. “Can I ask what battalion saved you?” 

“The 212th,” Hera replied. “Commander Cody. He's the one who I really remember. And the Jedi. He had a beard, ginger hair, an accent, a blue lightsaber. He was amazing to watch. His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

Rex smiled as the memories came back. “I was close to the 212th. The general I worked with and General Kenobi were really close. General Skywalker was General Kenobi’s Padawan. We worked with the 212th all the time.” 

“I'm sorry about Wolffe, by the way,” Hera said. “You've been through a lot. It wasn't fair for you to lose another brother.” 

Rex sighed. “You have no idea.” War wasn't fair. It never had been, and it never will be. And now Rex was alone. Again. But now, he felt more alone than ever.


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Order 66 from Commander Bly's point of view.

Bly heard his comm in his helmet beep and an order echo in his head. He felt a wave of panic. 

“Execute Order 66,” The voice came. Bly didn't know who it was. It sounded hoarse, and from someone older. It was raspy and slow, and Bly didn't know who it was coming from. 

And then he felt himself lose control of his hands. 

Only one thought echoed in his mind: _good soldiers follow orders._

But what about Aayla? Bly loved her; he couldn’t _kill_ her. He saw his fellow soldiers raise their blasters, and with trembling hands, Bly did the same. 

_Good soldiers follow orders,_ Bly thought. _But I can't!_ He argued with himself. He couldn’t kill the one person he loved more than anything. He shut his eyes beneath his helmet and felt tears form in them. 

_Good soldiers follow orders,_ he thought again. And then he aimed at her. His hand fumbled on the trigger, and he felt himself slowly slip away, to where he was watching himself. He couldn't control himself anymore. He couldn't do it. _No!_ He yelled at himself. 

And then he pulled the trigger and watched her fall to the ground. Dead.


	3. A Game Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rexsoka modern Volleyball AU.

Ahsoka grabbed a volleyball and then blew her whistle. 

“Balls in!” she shouted to the players. “Hustle!” 

All the girls--and the male coach--ran into the center of the gym and put their ball into the basket. 

“Alright, we’re going to be diving!” Ahsoka shouted, loud enough for it to echo in the gym. 

A loud cheer echoed, along with a few groans. Ahsoka understood the feeling. She loved the game, but diving was _not_ her forté. 

“Divide into two equal groups along each side of the gym. Go on the right side of the courts,” Ahsoka said. “Remember to propel yourself forward. Do whatever it takes to keep the ball off the ground.” she turned to her assistant coach. “Anything to add, Rex?” 

“Keep your elbows straight,” He suggested. 

Ahsoka nodded. “Right. Split!” 

The girls all raced off, breaking off into their regular groups. 

Ahsoka glanced up at Rex. “Do you want to practice?” 

Rex shrugged. “Sure.” Ahsoka knew that she and Rex were friends, but she wished they were more. The team had been trying to get the two together, and though Ahsoka would never admit it, she hoped it would work. She was being so obvious! But Rex was so oblivious. And he was already dating someone, but he vented to her about how he wanted to break up with her. 

Ahsoka ran backward in the center of the gym to the serving line and spun the ball in the hand. 

She tossed it at Rex, and he bumped it high. Ahsoka had to clear her thoughts. _Put your head in the game,_ she told herself. 

Ahsoka shuffled forward and set the ball, just as high. Rex came forward as Ahsoka backed away and spiked it straight down. 

Ahsoka dived for it and extended her arms as far as she could, and the squeaks of bodies hitting the floor, and knees and elbows scraping echoed in her ears. 

The ball went up as Ahsoka bumped it, barely an inch off the ground. 

The ball didn't go very high, though, but it still went up. 

Ahsoka jumped back up and crouched down, her hands open for when Rex hit it again. _Keep your eyes on the ball._ She thought. _Not Rex._

Rex bumped it short, and then set it forward at Ahsoka, and Ahsoka turned her heel and watched it as it soared over her head. 

It was a few feet in front of her now, and Ahsoka pressed forward and bumped it back at Rex, shooting it the opposite way she was running. 

Rex ran for it, as it hadn't gone very far and dived for it since he was such a long distance away from it. 

And he missed it. 

Ahsoka felt a pound of guilt. She hoped she hadn't hurt him since his dive was sloppy. Ahsoka watched the ball bounce away from him and jogged over to it and picked it up so that no one would trip over it. 

She walked over to Rex and set the ball at her feet and extended her hand to him. 

He groaned and put the side of his face on the floor. “That was embarrassing,” he muttered. 

Ahsoka laughed. “Everybody makes mistakes.” 

Rex grabbed Ahsoka’s hand and stood up, his shirt covered in dust from the floor. No matter how clean the floor seemed to be, the volleyball team was guaranteed to find dust or something on the floor. 

He brushed the dirt off his shirt. “You did well,” he said. 

Ahsoka held back an eye-roll. “Yeah, so did you, hotshot,” she said. 

Rex raised an eyebrow. “Hotshot?” 

Ahsoka felt her face grow warm. “Uh--don't take it personally, but you’re not bad-looking.” 

Someone catcalled from the other side of the court. 

“Oh, shut up!” Ahsoka called, but she knew that they were joking around. The girls had been trying to get her and Rex together since they started playing in junior high. 

One of the girls--Padme--ran up to her and leaned into her ear. 

“Just kiss him!” she whispered. 

Ahsoka turned to the girl. “Absolutely not!” she hissed back. “Are you crazy?” 

“No, you are,” she retorted and ran back to her side of the court as the girls giggled. 

“What did she say?” Rex asked. 

“Uh--nothing,” Ahsoka replied quickly. “It’s an… inside joke.” 

Rex nodded slowly. “Alright. Do you think we should do a scrimmage?” 

Ahsoka shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” 

“Meet in the center of the gym!” Rex yelled, his loud, but humble and to Ahsoka, sweet, voice echoing. “We’re going to do some short games!” 

A loud cheer echoed in the gym as the girls circled Ahsoka and Rex. 

“Alright,” Ahsoka started. “We’re going to be doing some short games. No rotating, just waves. Three in the front row, three in the back. When the ball hits the ground, the front three go to the back. The back will move to the front, and so on. Rex and I will be on separate teams.” 

“Be on the same team!” Satine called. 

“Maybe you’ll both wake up from your love-blindness!” Riyo yelled in a teasing way. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. This is how it was at every practice, and it was getting old. They had practice every other day unless they had a game and Ahsoka had grown tired of it. Not the teasing, necessarily, but of Rex being so oblivious. He just thought it was something between the girls. He didn't think that it started when Ahsoka gossiped to her team in the locker room on how cute the assistant coach was. 

“Cut it out,” Rex said strictly, but a small smile flickered across his face. “Alright. Riyo, Padme, Satine, you three up front. Riyo, you set. Barriss, Aayla, and Sabe, you’re in the back. Let’s go.” 

“Alright, I get the rest of you,” Ahsoka said as the seven of them went to one of the courts. 

“Luminara, Asajj, and Shaak, you’re front row. Shaak, you set.” Ahsoka said. “Hera, Sabine, and Shmi, you’re in the back. Shmi, I want you in the middle back. Let’s go.” 

Ahsoka went to the sidelines as the girls got in their positions and in a ready stance. She glanced at Rex, who was on the other side of the net and smirked. 

_You're going down,_ she mouthed to him. 

Rex grinned. “Not if I can help it,” he replied. 

Ahsoka blew her whistle. “Hera, you’re serving!” Hera nodded and caught the ball that Rex threw at her. Hera took a few steps back and Ahsoka saw her slowly inhale and exhale. She put the ball in her left hand and raised her right arm, bent, above her head. 

She tossed the ball up and ran forward, her body arching, and then hit the ball, the sound of it echoing in the gym. 

“Mine!” Barriss called as she locked her arm in a bump. 

“Got it!” Riyo shouted as she set the ball, ducking out of the way. 

“Mine!” Padme called as she reached her arm back, but Asajj blocked it and Padme dropped to the ground and Satine bumped the ball over the net. 

\---- 

It went on like that for about half an hour, when the ball hit the ground, they would switch sides, Ahsoka and Hera taking turns serving, and the same with Rex and Sabe. 

“Alright, I’m going in front,” Ahsoka said. “Sorry, Luminara.” 

Luminara shrugged. “It’s fine.” 

Ahsoka clapped Luminara on the shoulder. “You ref.” 

“Right,” Luminara said. 

“I’m going in!” Rex shouted. “Riyo, you’re off. Help Luminara ref.” 

Riyo nodded and went next to Luminara on the sideline. 

Ahsoka stood in her position, Rex right in front of her. 

“You ready?” Ahsoka asked, crouching down. 

“Are you?” Rex retorted, crouching down to Ahsoka’s eye level. 

“Serve!” Luminara called. 

Hera served the ball and Ahsoka watched it fly above her head. 

“Mine!” Aayla called, right before she bumped it. 

It went over the net and Ahsoka jumped up and blocked it, and Rex was right in front of her, mere centimeters from touching the net. 

Rex hit it back, but Ahsoka pushed it over Rex’s head, and Rex bumped it back, but Ahsoka spiked it and it soared to the other side of the court. 

“Out!” Riyo called. 

Ahsoka groaned. She had hit it too hard. 

She shuffled to the back of the court. 

“Serve!” Luminara called to the other team. 

Sabe served it and Ahsoka shuffled to be backup for Shaak, who was about to bump the ball. She hit it, and then Ahsoka watched it be set and then spiked over the net, and Ahsoka cheered. 

“Let’s go!” Ahsoka shouted. “Keep it up!” 

The ball was right at Rex, who was now in the back, and he bumped it. Straight at Ahsoka. Ahsoka grinned and locked her arms. “Mine!” she said, and she hit it up and moved away for it to be set. 

Sabine set it, and then Shmi spiked it over, and it hit the ground. 

“Alright, let’s have a quick drink!” Ahsoka called. “The other team needs it!” 

“More like you do, being a bunch of show-offs!” Rex called back. 

“Who’s winning?” Ahsoka said, putting a hand to her ear. 

“We are!” Ahsoka’s team called. 

“And who’s losing?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Shut up!” Rex said, but a smile was on his face. 

Ahsoka looked at her watch and sighed. “Guys, we’re ten minutes over. So go get changed.” 

“Come on!” Sabe groaned. 

Ahsoka watched with a smile as the girls walked into the locker room. 

“Well,” Rex started. “That was a good practice.” 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka replied. “We’ve done good. Can’t wait for the game tomorrow.” 

“Me, too,” Rex agreed. “We’ll definitely defeat the Hornets.” 

“You’ll be there, right?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Yeah,” Rex replied. “I already told Marie that I’m busy.” 

“Rex,” Ahsoka said. “If you're not happy being with Marie, then don't be with her. Look around, there are thousands of people in our town. You’ll find someone.” 

“Thanks, ‘Soka,” Rex said. He sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said as he walked to the corner of the gym, where his bag was. “Tomorrow.” 

\---- 

“Asajj, you’re off!” Ahsoka called. “Aayla, go in!” 

The two girls switched, and Asajj took a big gulp of water. 

“Push yourselves!” Rex shouted from beside her. “We’ve got ten seconds left. Get one more point, and we beat them! Don't make it a tie!” 

The ref signaled Sabe, and she served the ball. Ahsoka looked up at the scoreboard as the clocked ticked down. 

_9…_

8… 

_7…_

Voices and cheers echoed in Ahsoka’s ears. 

_3…_

_2…_

“Point!” The ref called. Ahsoka looked at the scoreboard and saw that there was another point on the guest’s part. 

_Yes!_ Ahsoka thought. She ran into the court and the audience erupted in cheers. They all hugged one another, one big pile in the court. 

“One step closer to the championships!” Rex yelled. “Only two more games, and then we’re there!” 

The cheers got louder. 

“Let’s get on the bus!” Ahsoka shouted. “Dinner’s on me!” 

Another loud cheer. 

Ahsoka turned and saw Rex, who was grinning from ear to ear. 

She hugged him. “You did it,” 

“ _We_ did it,” Rex corrected her. 

Ahsoka stepped back. “You seem a little down. Normally you’re jumping off the walls. Did something happen with Marie?” 

Rex rubbed the side of his face. “We broke up.” 

“Oh,” Ahsoka said. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s for the better. I’m really happy, actually,” Rex replied. “But now her entire group of friends--which is huge--is hating me and sending me threats.” 

“Ah,” Ahsoka said. “I’ve had that for years. Get used to it. Her daughter’s a jerk.” 

“You have no idea,” Rex said. “She’s sending me more threats than anyone else. I don't even know why she has a phone, anyway. She’s six!” 

“That’s insane!” Ahsoka agreed. She looked towards the locker room, with the girls now coming out. “Let’s talk on the bus. I did promise some girls dinner.” 

“Me, too!” Rex said. “I’m starving!” 

“Alright, you too,” Ahsoka said with a chuckle. 

\---- 

Ahsoka sat down on the bus. “Can you drive back to Coruscant and take us to Dex’s?” 

The driver nodded. “Sure thing.” 

“Thanks,” Ahsoka said. She turned to the seat across from her. “So,” 

“Marie,” Rex said. 

“Right,” Ahsoka said. “If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.” 

“I know,” Rex said. “I’m really glad I did this, but there’s a part of me that…that…” 

“That misses having a girlfriend,” Ahsoka finished. 

“Yeah,” Rex agreed. 

“What’s this about dating?” Padme asked, walking up to Rex and Ahsoka. 

“I broke up with Marie,” Rex supplied. 

Padme grinned at Ahsoka, who rolled her eyes. “Aw, I’m sorry,” she said. 

“It’s fine,” Rex said. “She sucked, anyway.” 

“So we’re allowed to insult her now?” Padme asked. 

“Insult who?” Sabe asked, sliding into a seat behind Ahsoka and stood up. 

“Marie,” Ahsoka said. 

“Ooo, did you break up with her?” Sabe asked. 

Rex nodded. 

“Okay, I feel bad for you, but I’m so glad that you finally did it. She was a terrible person, and her daughter was a spoiled brat.” 

“You’re right,” Rex said. 

“Aren't I always?” Sabe said. 

Padme shoved her. “No, you're not.” 

“So, Rex, can I ask you something?” Sabe said. 

“Go ahead,” Rex said. 

“Are you busy Friday night?” Sabe asked. 

“Why?” Rex asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I wanted to talk to you and Ahsoka about something,” Sabe said. “Coach, are you busy Friday night?” 

“No,” Ahsoka replied. 

“Alright, come to Dex’s and go to our usual spot,” Sabe said. She gasped. She took her phone out of her pocket. “Aww, my mom texted me. I’m busy Friday night. You two go and enjoy.” 

Ahsoka glared at Sabe. “ _What_?” she asked, her face growing warm. 

Rex’s ears turned red. “Wha--why? I--uh, sure?” 

“Wonderful,” Sabe said, clapping her hands together. She turned her head to the back of the bus. “Hey, guys, the coaches are going on a date!” 

“Yes!” They all shouted in unison. 

Sabe put a fist out to Padme, and Padme bumped it. “Cool,” Padme said. “Nice job.” 

“Hey, I’m doing my job. I got you and Anakin together, too.” Sabe said. 

“After we stopped dating,” Padme pointed out. 

“Hey, Coach, how many exes have you had?” Sabe asked, putting her arms on the sides of the seats. 

“Me?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Yeah, you,” Sabe said. 

Ahsoka thought for a moment. “Just one.” 

“Ooo,” Padme said. “Who?” 

“His name is Lux Bonteri,” Ahsoka replied. “It wasn't working out, and he ended up cheating on me, so I broke up with him.” 

“I thought you said you had a girlfriend once, too,” Padme said. 

“Oh, yeah, you're right!” Ahsoka said. “It wasn't for very long, though. But we’re still friends.” 

“How do you forget about someone you’ve dated?” Padme asked. “I remember everyone I’ve dated.” 

Ahsoka shrugged. “With me and my girlfriend, Kaeden, we were more friends than girlfriends. Sure, we loved each other, but it was more of sisterly love.” 

“Oh,” Padme said. “I guess that makes sense.” 

“And now you’ll have another boyfriend to add to your list!” Sabe said. 

“I haven’t even agreed to this, Sabe,” Ahsoka said. 

“I’m fine with it,” Rex blurted. 

Ahsoka felt her heart leap. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Rex said. “We don't have to end up dating. We’ve done stuff like this before. Why is this any different?” 

_Because now I love you,_ Ahsoka thought. “I don't know,” she said instead. 

“Oh, come on, Coach,” Sabe said. “We know you’ve liked him for months now.” 

“Sabe,” Ahsoka hissed. 

“What?” Rex asked. “Ahsoka, what does she mean?” 

“It means she loves you, dummy!” Padme said. 

“Ahsoka, is that true?” Rex asked. 

“No,” Ahsoka lied, looking away from him. “It’s not.” 

Rex grabbed one of Ahsoka’s hands and rubbed the top of it. “Please tell me the truth.” It sounded almost as though he was begging. 

“Fine,” Ahsoka said. “I love you. Are you happy?” 

“Yeah,” Rex said, taking in a shaky breath. “Yeah.” 

“Now kiss,” Sabe prompted. 

“Can I?” Rex asked. 

“I can’t believe a junior got me a boyfriend,” Ahsoka muttered, and then kissed Rex, putting her hands around his neck.


	4. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Vaughn's death. Spoilers for season 7 of The Clone Wars!!

Ahsoka put her lightsabers on her belt. _Vaughn,_ she thought. She saw him lying on the ground, smoke coming from a hole in his chest. 

Ahsoka rushed forward and knelt next to him. Vaughn shakily reached a hand, and Ahsoka clutched it. 

He couldn't die. They had served with each other since Christophsis. He was a trooper that had served since the beginning. 

He's seen so much. _They'd_ seen so much. They had been on so many missions together and could call each other friends. Family. 

And here he was, gasping for breath, his life slipping away. 

“I--” Ahsoka looked at Vaughn as he tried to speak. “I'm sorry, Commander.” 

Ahsoka felt her heart wrench. _I'm sorry, too,_ she thought, her eyes growing moist. She wished they could have talked more. Everything had happened so fast, she hadn't had time to reunite personally with the clones that had adopted her as a sister. 

She heard footsteps approaching her, and she reluctantly let go of Vaughn's hand. He was gone. He would, along with the rest of her fallen men, get a proper memorial. The clone way. 

“I was hoping for Kenobi,” a snake-like voice said, a face stepping from the shadows. 

“Why are you here?” Maul demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long. I'll try to post once a week on Saturdays. Thank you all for reading!


	5. Marry Me (A Human/Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human AU. Based on Marry Me by Thomas Rhett.

The news hit him like a brick. 

“I’m getting married,” Asoka said. She had a smile on her face. 

And so Rex forced one. “Really?” he asked. He would be happy for his friend. 

His best friend. His friend since diapers. They had been through so much together. Everything. Grade school, they were stuck like glue. For junior high, things had changed, but they were still best friends, and nothing could change that. 

And then high school came. And Rex had realized he was in love with his best friend. And then she got a boyfriend. That wasn't him. 

Lux Bonteri, the city kid. The rich kid. Rex would never have believed that his fishing-loving, dirt fight starter and country lover would have wanted someone so… clean. 

He had never seen the guy with a speck of dirt on him. 

But it wasn't like he was a terrible person. Lux wasn't rude, he was kind, formal, and respectful of Rex and Ahsoka’s friendship. 

“Yeah, Rex,” Ahsoka said, snapping him back to reality. “We’re so excited!” 

“That’s great!” Rex exclaimed. If Ahsoka wanted to get married, and she was happy, then Rex would be as well. For her sake. 

“Are you sure you’re happy with this, Rex?” Ahsoka asked, tilting her head. 

“Of course,” Rex lied. “Why?” 

“I know you, Rex,” Ahsoka said. “Please tell me if something’s wrong.” 

“I will,” Rex lied again. Ahsoka would never know how Rex felt, and it was for the best. “I promise.” 

\---- 

It was the day of the wedding. Rex felt sick to his stomach. He was at his small apartment, a button-up white shirt one. He put on his black jacket and tie, looking as formal as he could. He took a shot from his flask of whiskey. It would numb the pain for a little bit. 

He drove to the wedding and put his present on the table where gifts were. 

He walked to the back. He would blend in. Nobody would notice if a tear slid down his cheek. 

And if they did, they would assume it was because Rex was happy for his friend. Rex saw Ahsoka with her bridesmaids, all laughing as they played with Ahsoka’s hair. 

Maybe he would tell her. Yes, he could tell her. He adjusted his tie and walked towards her, and then stopped himself. He couldn't ruin this day for her. 

And it was better if she didn't know. 

So he turned around. He went to his car. He couldn't bring himself to watch the ceremony. And he drove to a cafe. One that was empty. So he could escape. 

The sun was setting by then, so most places were abandoned on that Friday night. Most people were partying. 

Rex ordered a coffee. He needed to take his mind off things. He put his head in his hands. 

He didn't notice the car pulling into the parking lot. He didn't notice the person coming up to the window, tears streaming from their eyes. 

He noticed when the person looked up, surprise written all over his face. 

It was Ahsoka. She was crying. A hand covered her mouth, and it dropped to her side in defeat. 

She shrugged, a bittersweet smile on her face, like _look at the mess I’ve made._


	6. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say I'm sorry.

Rex watched as Ahsoka was shot. It happened so slow, as though time itself stopped. 

There was a small hole in how Ahsoka had been deflecting her blaster shots, and a stormtrooper found it. 

And then she was shot again as she stumbled, Rex running to her. She was shot in her montrals, and Rex held back tears. 

Ahsoka fell to the ground. 

“Ahsoka,” Rex croaked, kneeling next to her. He took his helmet off and put it on the bloodstained ground. 

“Rex,” Ahsoka gasped. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Rex said quickly. “We’ll get you a medic. Or--or--” 

“Rex,” Ahsoka said. “I’m not going to make it, and you know that.” 

A tear broke free from Rex’s eyes and slid down his cheek. “I love you.” 

A smile came across Ahsoka’s face, and then it contorted in pain. “I love you, too,” she gasped. She shakily reached a hand up and wiped Rex’s cheek. 

“You are my sunshine,” she sang softly, her melancholy voice filling Rex’s ears. “My only sunshine.” she gasped again, each breath seeming harder than the last. “You make me happy when skies are… gray.” 

Rex leaned into Ahsoka’s weak hand and put his hand on top of it. 

“You’ll never know, dear,” Ahsoka continued, her voice softer than a whisper. “How… much I… love,” her head lolled to the side, her hand only staying up by Rex holding it there. “You,” she croaked, and then took one last shaky breath. She was gone. 

Rex closed his eyes. “Please don't take my sunshine away,” he sang hoarsely.


	7. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day where everything is good because I need to feel happy.

It was Valentine's Day, and Ahsoka couldn't have been more nervous. 

Why? Because she was going to ask Rex to be her Valentine. 

The Jedi had changed their Code, and Ahsoka had rejoined the Order. The clones had been granted freedom after the war had ended, but many had still stayed with their generals. 

“Hey, Snips,” Anakin said as Ahsoka stood beside him. Anakin had stopped the Sith Lord, who was Palpatine and was granted the title of Jedi Master, and Luke and Leia were as happy and healthy as they could be, the same with Padmé. 

“Hi, Master,” Ahsoka said. 

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Anakin said with a warm smile, a teasing glint in his eye. 

“The same to you,” Ahsoka said She knew the next question that was coming. 

“So,” Anakin said, trying to be casual (and failing). “Are you finally going to ask someone to be your one true love this year?” 

“You’ll find out,” Ahsoka replied vaguely. 

“Oh, keeping secrets, are we?” Anakin said. 

“You know me, Anakin,” Ahsoka said. 

\---- 

“So,” Fives said for the hundredth time. “Who’s your Valentine?” 

“If you shut up for one second, I’ll tell you,” Ahsoka said, exasperated at the clone. 

Fives grinned and put his hands on his chin, giving Ahsoka an innocent smile. “Go on.” 

“It’s a clone,” Ahsoka said slowly. 

“Well, that sure narrows it down!” Jesse said sarcastically. 

“They have a higher rank than Luietenant,” Ahsoka added. 

“Aw, come on!” Jesse exclaimed, but Ahsoka could tell he didn't care too much. 

Ahsoka glanced at Rex and she saw his face go red. 

“It _is_ Rex!” Fives exclaimed. “I knew it!” 

“No, you didn't, you son of a bantha!” Jesse said, shoving his brother. 

“Rex,” She said. “Will you be my Valentine?” 

Rex’s face lit up. “Really?” 

“Is that a yes?” Ahsoka asked over the howls of laughter coming mainly from Jesse and Fives. 

“Of course,” Rex said, giving her a hug. 

Anakin was _not_ going to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! Requests are open, so if you have an idea for a one-shot, I would love to hear it. It can be for any ship, any idea, AU, just anything you want to see! THank you all!


	8. Modern Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a high school AU and an AU where you don't see color until you see your soulmate.

Ahsoka walked into her school and gazed around at the swarm of kids that crowded the hall. She suddenly saw a flash of color, blinding her vision, and she closed her eyes. 

She felt a surge of panic. She had always wanted to be able to see color, but she was panicking. She had no idea who it was. 

But she would have to find out. 

school, of course. Obi-Wan, her adoptive father, would murder her if he found out Ahsoka missed school. 

So Ahsoka went to her first class, hopeful that she would see color again. 

But she didn't. Not until her lunch hour, four hours later. She locked eyes with a boy with light hair, and eyes that shined with a dark color, one lighter than black. 

The boy nervously walked over to her, a sandwich in his hand. 

“Can we talk?” he asked nervously. 

Ahsoka nodded. “I think we need to,” she replied, her voice wavering with anxiety. 

“I'm kind of freaking out,” He admitted. 

“Me, too,” Ahsoka responded with a shy smile. 

“Could you meet me in the band room after school?” he asked. “We could walk home together.” A small blush crept to his face. “Just to get to know each other! And it's the only time I'll get alone without my brothers and cousins bothering me.” 

Ahsoka laughed. “I know the feeling. My older brother, Anakin, won't stop bothering me about seeing color.” 

His lips curled upwards. “I should probably get back to my table,” he said. “I'll see you later?” 

Ahsoka nodded. “Later.” 

\---- 

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, and when the dismissal bell finally rang, Ahsoka practically flew to the band room. 

The boy was already there, talking to the teacher, and he smiled when he saw Ahsoka walk into the room. 

He said a few last words to the teacher and then grabbed a case from a locker and walked over to Ahsoka. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Hi,” Ahsoka squeaked with a small wave. Gosh, she was terrible at this. 

He offered Ahsoka his free arm. “Let's get going, shall we?” 

Ahsoka took it, and she couldn't help but feel that his arm was quite muscular. 

“What instrument do you play?” Ahsoka asked, trying to start a conversation. 

He glanced at his case and gave Ahsoka a sheepish smile. “Clarinet,” he replied. 

Ahsoka scrunched her face. “Like Squidward?” 

“Squidward’s form is terrible!” he said defensively. “But, yes, I suppose.” 

Ahsoka grinned. “That's cool.” 

“Thanks,” he said. “I'm Rex, by the way.” 

“Ahsoka,” Ahsoka replied. 

“That's a lovely name,” he--Rex--said. 

“What should we do?” Ahsoka asked. 

Rex shrugged. “I don't know. I'm pretty new to this.” 

Ahsoka chuckled. “So am I. My brother is married, and so is my dad, but they aren't the romantic type.” 

“I like to think I am,” Rex said. “But I chicken out a lot.” 

“Me too!” Ahsoka exclaimed. She looked at Rex and saw color flood her vision again, and it stayed that way. She would have to ask Anakin or Obi-Wan what the colors were called. Not yet, though. They couldn't find out. 

“Do you think we should tell our families?” Rex asked. 

“Absolutely not,” Ahsoka said. She paused. “Uh--this may seem weird, but could I kiss you? Since we're soulmates and all, and I've always wanted to see what one was like.” 

Rex’s ears turned red. “Yes,” he said quickly. “I mean, if you want. I'm probably terrible at it.” 

Ahsoka smiled. “We'll learn together.” 

“Together,” Rex repeated. 

Ahsoka surged forward and her lips landed on Rex's sloppily, but they quickly melted together, and Ahsoka put her arms around Rex's neck. 

Rex ran a finger through her hair and put his hands on her waist. 

And Ahsoka wanted to stay like that forever.


	9. Her Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you requested something, I'll get to it, I promise. I haven't had much time to write, I've had volleyball every day and I'm just exhausted. I might not update on schedule again, maybe a little early or late because I have a tournament on Saturday, so I'm not sure how long it will last. Thank you all!

Ahsoka looked at Trace once more. “Here’s my comm,” she said. “You can talk to me at any time.” 

Trace nodded. “Thanks, Ahsoka.” 

Ahsoka gave her friend a warm smile. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Yeah,” Trace said. 

“Ahsoka,” Bo-Katan said. “Let’s go.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “Okay. Well, I guess this is goodbye.” 

Trace nodded. “I guess so.” 

Ahsoka walked out of the platform and to the Mandalorian ship, not once looking back. 

Another chapter was starting for her. 

\---- 

\--Trace Martez-- 

Trace watched as the ship left her platform, Rafa with an arm wrapped around her. 

“Trace, let’s go back to the shop,” Rafa said. “We’ve got work to do.” 

“Yeah, I’ve got to fix my ship,” Trace said with a sigh. 

\---- 

Trace had done some repairs to her ship, she had almost gotten the guns working again, and she was bored, so she was scrolling through the holonet. 

And Rafa walked in on her. “What are you doing?” 

“Just looking at some stuff,” Trace replied. 

Rafa walked over to her. “You’re looking up Ahsoka on the holonet?” 

“Why not?” Trace replied with an embarrassed shrug. 

“Whoa, she did some cool stuff,” Rafa said. “No wonder she’s so buff.” 

“What do you mean?” Trace asked. “How do you know she’s buff?” 

“She was using our punching bag one day,” Rafa replied in a bored voice. “You know, the one you bought forever ago but don't use.” 

“I use it!” Trace protested. 

Rafa rolled her eyes, unconvinced. 

“Just not a lot,” Trace added. 

“Anyway,” Rafa said. “You have fun looking up your girlfriend.” 

Trace blushed. “She’s not my--!” But Rafa was already gone. 

Trace sighed. She started scrolling again and tried to put more thought into it. Concentrate. 

And then she stared at the screen, completely in shock. 

_Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano Captured by Bounty Hunters and Then Rescued After Missing For Days._

_Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano Helps Free Onderon From Separatist Control._

_Jedi Padawan Ahsoka--Did She Bomb the Jedi Temple?_

_Padawan Ahsoka Tano Expelled From Jedi Order!_

So Ahsoka didn't leave. She was kicked out. 

_Ahsoka Tano Found Innocent!_

_Ahsoka Tano Refuses To Become a Jedi Again! Where is The Hero With No Fear’s Student Now?_

Trace couldn't believe her eyes. Ahsoka was a hero. So why had she become friends with Trace? She was a nobody, just another person in the galaxy that meant nothing. 

\---- 

A few days later, Trace broke down and called Ahsoka. She was missing her friend’s company. 

And to Trace’s relief, Ahsoka picked up almost immediately. 

“Trace!” Ahsoka exclaimed. “Good to see you.” 

She wasn't wearing her jumpsuit anymore, she was in a tank top with a skirt and a pair of leggings, and to Trace, Ahsoka looked stunning. She was in armor, and Trace understood what Rafa had said when she was buff. 

“Hey, Ahsoka,” Trace said. “I like the new look.” 

Ahsoka looked down at herself and smiled. “Thanks. Bo-Katan gave it to me.” 

“So where are you?” Trace asked. 

“Mandalore,” Ahsoka replied. “Stopping a Sith Lord.” 

“What’s that?” Trace asked. 

“Opposite of a Jedi,” Ahsoka explained, waving a hand. “Bad person. Conquering. Hungry for power, the usual.” 

“The usual?” Trace asked. 

“I fought in the War, Trace,” Ahsoka said, sadness flickering across her face. “That was my purpose as a Jedi.” 

“Sorry,” Trace apologized. “By the way, I looked you up on the holonet.” 

Ahsoka’s eyes flickered. “And?” 

“I found out why you left,” Trace blurted. 

Ahsoka wouldn't meet her gaze. “I’m quite the popular one, aren't I?” 

“I’m sorry,” Trace said. “But I was--I was curious. And that was pretty stupid of the Jedi.” 

“I think so,” Ahsoka said dryly. Ahsoka turned her head and sighed. “I’ve got to go. Sparring with Bo.” 

Trace smiled. “Have fun.” 

“Yeah, she always kicks my _shebs_ ,” Ahsoka said with a laugh. 

“What does that mean?” Trace asked. Sounded like another language. 

“It’s Mando’a,” Ahsoka replied. “For butt. I picked up some words from the clones, mainly curses, but Bo-Katan is teaching me more.” 

“That’s cool!” Trace exclaimed. 

“Ahsoka, could you please hurry up?” A voice said, walking up to her. It was the Mandalorian that had come to their platform. Bo-Katan, she presumed. 

“Yeah, give me a second,” Ahsoka said. “Now, shoo,” she waved a hand and Bo-Katan walked away, a smirk on her face. 

“Well, it was good to see you, Ahsoka,” Trace said with a friendly smile. 

“You as well,” Ahsoka said regally. “Tell Rafa I said ‘hi’.” 

“Sure thing,” Ahsoka said, and then the screen blanked out. 

And Trace was left with a smile on her face.


End file.
